


[Podfic] You Would Take the Breath From My Throat

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) There are gray feathers at the edge of his vision, great unfurled banners - great wings, Jesus Christ - and above him Parker is shouting furiously, words snatched away by the wind, lies and kill you and hold on, and holy mother of God, Parker can fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you would take the breath from my throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206096) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/You%20Could%20Take%20the%20Breath%20from%20My%20Throat.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 0:04:40
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122687.zip) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 0:04:40
  * [Click HERE for Streaming on Mobile Devices](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/You%20Could%20Take%20the%20Breath%20from%20My%20Throat.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the informal twitter podfic exchange for vassalady because the OT3 and wings both at the same time!
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka! ♥


End file.
